onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sham
| age = 21 (debut) 23 (after timeskip) | height = 201 cm (6'7") | jva = Masaya Onosaka | Odex eva = Jamie Meldrum | 4kids eva = Eric Stuart | Funi eva = Todd Haberkorn | bounty = 7,000,000 (with Buchi) }} Sham, along with his brother Buchi, is a protector of the Black Cat Pirates' ship, the Bezan Black. The brothers are also known as the . Appearance Sham is a man of regular height who is very skinny. He also has a hunched back, making him look smaller than he actually is. He has green hair that is parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way. He also has cat ears sticking out from the top of head. He has green, cat-like eyes, and is usually seen with a grin. He wore a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie. He also had light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stick out of them. He is also seen having dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end. Gallery Personality Sham, like Buchi, has a sneaky and devious mind. He proves this by pretending to be weak and lack confidence in his abilities, and scared of Zoro in order to have his guard down. He is also a very vicious fighter and like his appearance, Sham acts like a cat. Abilities and Powers The Nyaban Brothers try to act cowardly when first approaching an opponent, but show their true colors once their opponent's guard is down. The two usually work together in order to overpower their opponents, and can surpass Jango when doing so. Their primary weapons are the clawed gloves that they wear, which they use to slash their opponents. Sham is the swift one of the duo, and he usually distracts and holds down the opponents while allowing his brother to crush them. Attack List * : Sham very quickly steals a piece of the opponents equipment. * : Using his strange posture and body structure, Sham is able to quickly avoid an attack. * : Sham and Buchi team up and rapidly slash the opponent. History Past Sham and his brother Buchi are the ship's protectors so they usually stay on the ship and guard it. They were with their captain five years ago when Kuro quit being a pirate after he fought, killed, and sunk many ships, gaining strength and a reputation. Syrup Village Arc Jango was desperate so he called down Sham and Buchi. Sham pretended to be a coward and Zoro believed that it would be an easy fight but it turned out to be a hoax, and he ended up stealing two of Zoro's swords. At this early stage, Zoro was not very experienced in one sword style, so he barely defeated them. Sham became excited and almost beat him in a frenzy, but then Kuro arrived and Sham failed at a mutiny, and they were then given five minutes to beat Zoro. However, Zoro regained all his swords so Sham instantly felt Zoro's true capabilities and was wounded. Major Battles *Nyaban Brothers vs. Roronoa Zoro *Nyaban Brothers vs. Kuro *Nyaban Brothers vs. Roronoa Zoro Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Support Appearances *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece Grand Adventure Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X References Site Navigation fr:Siam de:Sham it:Sham pl: ca:Sham Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Syrup Village Characters Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons